A Different Summer
by BlindRider
Summary: Practically a collection of one-shots of Gravity Falls, just with more new characters :)


Some one-shots to give a small tale of how the gang meet up with my very own characters, First one up, Clay! (Check up my profile to see a bit more about him and also, twins are still in their first summer of Gravity Falls, takes place somewhere after season 1 episode 5, ships created :P)

* * *

Sounds of guitar strums flies high outside the mystery shack, something that wasn't quite the usual thing for Dipper to hear when he wakes up every other morning. He tucks away his blanket, sat straight up and lets a loud yawn slips past. Only to quickly cover his mouth as he realizes Mabel is still fast asleep at the other side. he slowly and steadily lowers himself from the bed, trying his best to not alert his sister to wake up. But all that effort almost went to waste as a loud shout from Grunkle Stan nearly cause him to fall.

"Dipper! We need more wood for the fire place, get on it!"

He lets a out a small groan, then checking if Mabel's been woken up by the scream. Which to his surprise, she's still fast asleep, with her knitting tool still laid right next to her. He notice the apparent dangerous tool and quickly tip-toed over and places it down on the nightstand.

 _Well that was close..._ he thought after placing the tool down. _Guess she's been knitting sweaters all night for no reason_

The sound of the guitar was still playing on, that made Dipper listen to it in confusion, _Now who would be playing guitar at this place, and in this hour?_

He was still standing in thoughts when his Grunkle's voice started to reoccur "Dipper! I've told you once and I'm not saying it twice!" he let's out another small groan while quickly wearing his hat and vest. He then comes out of the attic room, leaving Mabel still fast asleep. He goes down the steps while listening to a sound of swirling metal being slid in to, indicating that Soos has start up early as usual.

He entered the gift shop, finding Soos with his usual step ladder replacing a light bulb at the center of the room. He looks down noticing Dipper entering the shop "Sup Dipper! Mabel still asleep?"

Dipper just lets out a small yawn and says "Yup, she stayed up late for knitting sweaters I guess.." then he realizes the guitar is still strumming, so out of curiosity, he asked the handy-man "Oh yeah by the way, who's been playing the guitar? Grunkle Stan?"

Soos let's out a small laugh listening to Dipper's question "Haha, Stan wouldn't do something like that dude, you know that right?" Dipper just stifles a laugh and replies "Yeah, that old man probably think it's a silly thing"

"Yeah, and I still think it is silly, and this old man wants you to get some wood cutting on the go!" Dipper turns around to see Stan standing with a newspaper stuck firmly in his right hand, and he knows what to expect.

The door to the gift shop rings out, with Dipper going out of it with one hand rubbing the top of his head, after being hit with the newspaper by his great uncle. _He just has to do that does he.._ at his thought while walking over to the wood cutting station. he then realizes a pick up van parked right outside the Mystery Shack and soon was able to identify it as the source of where the guitar playing has been coming from, he's a bit curious to find out who is behind the wheel of the car, but then was alerted to the fact that he needed to get his job finished, and just turns around and went straight back to the wood cutting station.

He took out a piece of a log and starts.. or at least he tried to split a single piece to a half, but as he strikes the piece of wood, the axe he was using instantly got stuck right up to the wood and he just stares at it and gave a thought with pure annoyance. _Great. It's only been six thirty in the morning and this kind of thing happens, just great!_. He began trying to shake the axe out of the wood but it wouldn't budge. The he tried pulling it while holding the wood down, yet he always seems to fail. He repeats the process over and over again, until his weariness gets the better of him.

Trying to catch his breath, he then sat down with agony right beside the wood, when suddenly "Hey!"

He looks up towards the station entrance, finding a young male teenager standing right inside. With a heave of a breath, Dipper stood up the best he can, even though of his tiredness, and asks politely to the teenager "Umm, you're looking for something?" the teenager just walks over to him, takes one look at him and the stuck-up axe. He just asks a question "You need help with that?" whilst pointing at the axe. Dipper had no choice but to give the teenager an unenthusiastic nod.

The teenager then walked over to the stuck-up axe, and gave Dipper a bit of a reminder "You better stand back a bit" Dipper took one step back, but it doesn't seem to get the teenager's assurance "Hmm, maybe one more.."

Dipper let's out a sigh, then took another step back like the teenager had suggest him to do. After doing so, the teenager just says "Righty then.." he looks back towards the wood, and with just one strong pull, he manages to yank off the axe out of the wood. Dipper just stared in awe of what he just saw, but then instead of leaving, the teenager just seemingly examines the piece of wood Dipper just tried to cut.

After turning it around several times, also inspecting the cut, he turned around back to Dipper "I see, you picked yourself a hard one.." Dipper then just puts up a face of confusion, as the teenager began rummaging through the pile of wood Grunkle Stan had stored. He then picked up a piece of log that looks a bit more lighter inside, hands it over to Dipper while saying "Here, try this one kiddo" also while handing over the axe.

Grabbing the axe and placing the wood down, he let's out a small and a bit awkward "Thanks.." and just as he began to swing, the teenager placed his hand on the axe, then turning the wood at a certain angle "This line here is the soft part, best place to cut up the log" pointing into a dark line within the log.

"Hmm..." understanding what the teenager is suggesting at him, he positions the axe blade right on top of the line and took a swing.

"CRACK!" as the sound of wood split into half, he unintentionally lets a small smile take over his mouth, to be surprisingly followed by a smile from the teenager as well "See? Once you've got the hang of it, cutting up these things are just like cutting up eggs" Dipper then stared at the teenager who was busy inspecting another piece of log. _Usual country jacket, plaid shirt, jeans.. Doesn't really look like anyone classy.._ he thought in his mind, apparently the teenager seem to be able to read what he's thinking of and just says "I'm a lumberjack by the way, and also a woods craftsman! My works are kinda known in this town, but since I get that you rarely visit the town as of these days, I wouldn't expect you to know me.."

He was about to ask the teenagers name when he heard a familiar voice "Hey Clay!"

Recognizing the voice, he turns around, finding Wendy walking up towards the two of them. Dipper was about to reply, when suddenly the teenager answered "Heya Wendy!" walks over to her, and gives her a hug.

Dipper just stares in shock, as he thought straight in his mind _She has a BOYFRIEND!?_

Wendy then realize Dipper is there as well, she then looks at the cut up pieces of wood and looks back to the teenager he discover his name as Clay. "You just had to teach him did you?" while giving the 'Seriously?' look to Clay, in which he casually reply "What? Every man sooner or later better learn how to cut a small piece of wood properly" Dipper staring in confusion then stutters out "S-so Wendy... Umm.. This is y-your boyfri-"

Without him finishing his sentence, she let's out a laugh, while pointing to Clay "This tree hugger? Relax dude he's my cousin that just came back from a long trip! He'll be staying up in this town for the next couple of years probably"

Almost letting out a sigh of relief, he looks back at Clay and let's out a small word "Oooh, your cousin.." then Clay began to realize something and turns to Dipper "Oh yeah dude, I haven't got your name yet" but then apparently, Wendy got it covered "Oh yeah Clay, this is Dipper. Y'know the one with the twin that I told you in the letters?" he then lets out a long "Ooooh so you're Dipper? Nice to meet ya dude!" he reaches out for a hand shake, which Dipper replies with a smile, "Nice to meet you to, thanks for helping me out with the wood!"

Wendy then realize "Wait, Stan didn't tell you to only cut up one right?" she says while pointing towards the pile of wood. Dipper looks back at the pile and let's out a weak "Yeah..."

Clay then steps forward and says "Well then, let's get going!" Dipper looked up and began to have energy building up "Cool then, you wanna help?"

His new friend just held up another axe and says "More than glad" with Wendy following "Don't leave me hanging bros!"

They began happily chucking down the logs there, while whistling to a happy tune, with another character adding up on the story and life of the twins.

* * *

That's it for this one! Which one should I do next? Jenna or Zyler? (Check my prof!") let me know in the review section for suggestions and if you want to choose who to do next :D Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
